


How it all ends

by Talulabelle



Series: The Movement of Colors [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the colors.</p><p>Or: The end and then back to the beginning again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all ends

Pink is originally set aside for any other girl in general, but after Darcy it just sticks as her color. It seems the most ill-fitting color, because neither are certain that Darcy even owns anything in pink. When they tell her this, she just laughs, but agrees that pink works for her because _pink is cool_.

Green will always be Bruce’s, and Stripes will always be Steve’s, because nothing else fits for them. Tony sticks to his word and tells neither of their codes.

At some point they settle on Red for Natasha. Pepper is still having a hard time thinking of her as Natasha and not Natalie, but there’s no denying how attractive the other woman is and Tony behaves for an entire _week_ when she makes it clear that it’s something she’s open to.

Purple is set aside for Clint, which starts out as a joke about adding a few colors to his standard uniform. Neither think it will ever happen, because Clint and Natasha seem just a little too close and she’s pretty certain that both are fully capable of killing her with just their pinkies.

Coulson gets Black, at Pepper’s insistence (and Tony’s annoyance). It’s also one of those things that will likely never happen, but it never hurts to be ready for these sort of things.

Sure enough, there are no Code Reds or Purples because Clint and Natasha, to nobody’s surprise, finally admit to having been together for quite some time. What does surprise everyone is that the Code Black never happens because of the Code Purple or Red not happening. Turns out that all along the ‘cellist in Portland’ was just Coulson’s cover to keep attention away from the fact that he’s been in an ongoing threesome with Clint and Natasha for years.

There are no more Code Stripes, because Steve eventually asks that waitress out and they’re so adorable together that it’s sometimes hard to handle.

There are, however, three more Code Pinks.

Pepper calls the first one after another confession over drinks involving a few choice items off of Darcy’s sex bucket list. Tony’s been on her case for weeks now to use the ropes and cuffs again, so it’s too hard to say no to that opportunity. Tony calls the next one. He and Darcy must have gotten into quite the argument, because when Pepper finally makes it down to his private garage he’s got Darcy bent over the table and her ass is covered in bright red handprints. And the final Code Pink just...happens. Darcy’s been spending more time up in their suite because Thor is back, and there’s only so much of Jane and Thor _reuniting all over the place_ that Darcy can handle. 

But that’s the last Code Pink. And soon enough they discover that there are no more Code Pinks because there are no more Code Greens. Bruce and Darcy start dating and give the adorbleness of Steve and his waitress a healthy dose of competition. 

So then it’s back to being just Tony and Pepper. Which is fine with them, because there are rules for these sort of things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series started out as just a oneshot of Darcy/Pepper/Tony thanks to a prompt on avengerkink. But then someone commented that they wanted to see the rest of the colors, and then I couldn't get that idea out of my head. So, here we are.
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the kudos and comments. I <3 this fandom so much.


End file.
